Heartbeat
by Casey Mac
Summary: "Dance with me." "Jay, there's no music." "There doesn't need to be. Dance with me." This is a song fic inspired by the song 'Heartbeat' by Carrie Underwood.


**This is a one shot that I got the urge to write after hearing the song "Heartbeat" by Carrie Underwood. You should give it a listen.**

* * *

This week had most definitely been a trying one. With everything that had happened with the case, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed for the next 10 years. But she'd settle for 10 hours. Trudging out of the elevator to her apartment, she put her keys in the door and pushed it open. Hanging her keys on the hook by the door, she hung her jacket up in the closet and kicked off her boots. Her entire body felt like it had gotten run over by a truck. Which wasn't too far off. The guy she had tackled was the size of a small bus. Going to the kitchen, she opened the fridge hoping that there was something edible in there. Seeing only a half a 6-pack, she grabbed one out and opened it. Taking a long swig, she leaned back against the counter. Staring off into space, she tried to let the alcohol turn her brain off.  
Knock, knock. A fist raps on the door, pulling her out of her revere. Going over to the door, she peaked through the peep hole. A dimpled grin graced her face when she saw who it was as they looked down the hall. Opening the door, she directed the guest's attention back to her "Hi."  
"Hey. You up for a drive?"  
"Sure. Give me one second." Gesturing for him to come in, she went to finish her beer and grab a different pair of shoes. He walked over to the couch and leaned on the back as she walked around.  
"So where are we going?"  
"You don't trust me?"  
"Of course I do. I was just curious."  
"You'll just have to keep your curiosity under wraps. It's a surprise."  
Letting out a low laugh, she walked over to the door and grabbed her keys. Looking back at him, she asked. "You coming?"  
He started walking towards her with a smirk "I'd follow you anywhere."  
She smiles bigger at him as they walk out of her apartment. He grabbed her hand after she finished locking her door. Leading out to his truck, he opened the door for her to get in. Once she was in, he ran around to the driver's side and got in. Turning on the radio as they started driving, soft music settled in the background. Looking over at him, smile on his face as he drove, she wondered how she got lucky. He was amazing in a million different ways and she didn't deserve him.  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"  
He looked over at her. "North." He said, turning his attention back to the road.  
She settled into the seat and went back to watching the city go by, turning into suburbs, then farms as they left the city in the rearview. The farther they drove, the more relaxed she became. At some point, he reached over and intertwined their fingers on the console. The windows were down and a warm breeze was enveloping the cab. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this content.  
He would look over at her every few minutes, making sure to keep an eye on the road. He loved spending time with her; it didn't matter what they were doing, as long as they were together. He knew that she needed this. They had been through a whole lot this week. It took a lot out of everyone, but her especially. Squeezing her hand, he brought attention to him. Giving her a smile as he brought her hand to his lips, he kissed her fingers. She smiled and squeezed him back. It was times like this where they didn't need words. Just a look, a gesture, spoke volumes. She looked back out the window and he concentrated on the road.  
Taking a turn onto a narrow road, he drove for a while before the road ran out and they had to pull over and park.  
"Where are we?"  
"Come on. I want to show you something."  
Getting out of the truck and making his way over to the back of the truck, he grabbed a picnic basket and waited until she got out. There was still a little time before sunset and they still a little ways to walk. Taking her hand in his, she gave him a questioning look. He just smiled and kissed her hand again. As they started walking down the trail, she noticed that they were getting closer to the water.  
"Are we at the lake?"  
"Yep. Now come on. We still have to set up."  
"For what?"  
"You'll see. It'll be worth it. Promise."  
He tugged on her hand and she followed him towards the lake. A few more minutes and they were on a deserted beach. The sun was in the beginning stages of setting; the oranges, reds, yellows, and pinks becoming more apparent. He let go of her hand to start emptying the basket. She walked closer to the lake and just gazed out. There was always something calming about water for her. A small smile made its way to her lips and she just watched the waves as they gently washed up on the shore.  
"Erin?"  
Turning around, she saw a beautiful picnic set up. There was a lamp, some take out Chinese from her favorite restaurant, and a nice bottle of wine.  
"Jay. What is this?"  
He just smiled at her as he beckoned her over to where he was sitting on the blanket. Sitting down, he gave her a takeout container with her favorite food. Realizing that she was starving, she dug in. He did the same and they both ate in comfortable silence, watching the sun set over the horizon of the lake.  
After they were finished, he grabbed the empty containers and came and sat behind her as they watched the sun finish setting. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and put his hand down.  
"Dance with me."  
"Jay, there's no music."  
"There doesn't need to be. Dance with me."  
She looked up at him. The look in eyes was mischievous, but there was love, excitement and hope in them as well. She took his hand and he pulled her up off the ground and into his arms. They started swaying together, the water lapping the shore and crickets chirping as their soundtrack. She tucked her head into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Strong, consistent. Just like him. Pulling away, she looked up just as he looked down. She could see the reflection of fireflies in his blue eyes, making them sparkle in the darkness. Leaning down, he kissed her. Soft and sweet, putting everything he was feeling in that moment into it. Pulling away, he looked down at her with a love so intense, it took her breath away. She had never had anyone look at her with that intensity. She smiled brightly at him and he responded with one equally bright. Laying her head back on his chest, they swayed to the sound of his heartbeat. And she finally felt at home.


End file.
